


My R

by Kurgy



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Depression, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, High School, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Self-Harm, Song Inspired, Song: Watashi no Aaru | My R, Suicide Attempt, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 01:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurgy/pseuds/Kurgy
Summary: Their first encounter cemented Shizuo and Izaya as enemies, until Shizuo comes across something that will completely change his views on the other boy.





	My R

"Why the fuck is he dressed like that." Shizuo grumbled through a mouthful of food. It wasn't so much of a question as it were an opportunity for him to complain.

Shinra laughed. "He just does that sometimes, even back in middle school."

Shizuo growled. They were a week into their first year of high school and the thought of his first encounter with Izaya still made his blood boil, and today, the other boy showed up to school in a girls uniform, earning snickers from the girls and outright laughter from the boys.

"I'm surprised the teachers haven't spoken up about it." Kadota said, sipping at his water. "He's made our class a laughing stock, you'd think the teachers would stop him."

Shinra laughed again. "As if they had the balls. Besides, he already got a confession of love from a guy in 2B just for showing up like that."

Shizuo slammed his fists on the table in anger, startling the two sitting with him.

"He declined." Shinra said, back to his usually composed self. "He's not into relationships, none that involve him anyway."

Shizuo hated how Izaya always seemed to be the topic of discussion, not just in their group, but around the whole school. To anyone who didn't know him personally, he was the full package. Smart, athletic, and attractive. Shizuo wanted to wretch just thinking that.

Before long the bell rang, and the three began packing up their respective lunches to head back to class. The hall was bustling with students, but the moment Shizuo made an appearance everyone practically threw themselves to the wall to create a pathway for him, only Shinra and Kadota walking alongside him like a normal person. It was better than having to walk alone to class like he had all throughout middle school.

As they entered the classroom most of their fellow students had already arrived, talking amongst themselves as they waited for their teacher. Shizuo slipped into his seat, Shinra taking his seat beside him as Kadota sat behind him. Only one seat sat vacant, in front of Shinra, Izaya's seat. He was immediately irritated. He watched the seat intently, as if his stare would magically materialize Izaya where he was supposed to be. But he never came. 

Once their teacher entered the room he scanned his eyes over the their classmates, checking the class roster their homeroom teacher had left. "Where is Orihara?" He said and as if on cue the door slid open, Izaya waltzing in like he were the queen of fjcking england. Their teacher was about to scold him for being late before noticing his outfit and going red in the face with anger. "Orihara _what_ do you think you're doing?" he said as Izaya walked by.

"Taking my seat Minagawa-sensei, obviously." he replied, sliding into his seat and crossing his legs.

"What are you _wearing_?" he said, seething.

"Uniform." Izaya said with a grin, placing his chin in his hands. Shizuo was silently cheering that someone was finally calling out Izaya out on his bullshit.

"Thats not even our uni-" their teacher shook his head. "There is a dress code Orihara, and you _will_ follow it."

Izaya smiled. "Does Minami-san think so as well?"

Their teachers face paled and Shizuo smacked his hand against his forehead. Of course. _Of course_ this would happen.

".....As you were." he said, avoiding eye contact. "Something has...come up...in the teachers lounge. I need to go just, do study hall until I get back." and just like that he was out the door, their class erupting in happiness as everyone turned in their seats to talk with friends. In under a minute Izaya had disrupted the entire class and Shizuo was furious.

A small gaggle of their classmates seemed to gather at Izaya's desk to fawn over him, only pissing Shizuo off more. "You look so cute!" a girl said, clapping her hands together as Izaya only smiled.

"You pull it off better than most of the girls." a boy said, the hint of blush on his face.

"HEY!" the girls around him shouted, insulted.

"Confess already if you think he looks so good." a girl said, crossing her arms in annoyance.

"It's not like that!" the boy said, embarrassed. Izaya only continued to smile.

"Orihara-kun~" a girl said from the door. "You have a visit from Kurai-sempai."

An older boy stood at the door nervously, a second year? Either way, it was clear to everyone what this was, another love confession. Shizuo wanted to smash his head onto his desk.

Izaya got up, strolling to the head of class with his arms behind his back. The second year grew more nervous. "Can we talk for a minute?" he asked, and Izaya only smiled at him.

"No." was all he said, the other boys eyes growing wide. "But Orihara I-"

"Sorry." Izaya said, holding a hand up in front of him. "I like people, but not you personally."

The boys shoulders drooped, turning away and walking back down the hall as Izaya made his way back to his seat. Shizuo was lucky Izaya wasn't within arms reach lest he throttle him mid-class. "I can't believe he just did that." Shizuo growled.

"What?" Shinra said, looking up from his book. "Turning that guy down? He always does that."

"He didn't even hear the guy out!" Shizuo said, his hands clenching against the wood of his desk. "Didn't even give him the a private let down."

"Izaya's always been blunt." Shinra said returning to his book. "If you squeeze any tighter you're gonna break your desk."

Shizuo immediately released his hold, not even noticing the splintering wood beneath his fingers. "Just relax Shizuo." Kadota said. "He's not even doing anything to you."

"Just his existence pisses me off." Shizuo growled.

Shinra closed his book. "Lets talk about something else."

For the remainder of the period the three talked amongst themselves, mostly about Celty, or at least, Shinra talked about Celty. Neither Shizuo or Kadota could get a word in edgewise.

Their teacher never came back, but only Shizuo seemed to notice or care, until finally the door slid open as their next teacher walked into the room, walking her way to the podium and clapping her hands to get their attention. "Alright everyone." she said. "Its time for next period."

"Mitsuri-sensei?" a girl said, raising her hand. "Minagawa-sensei never came back."

"Ah." the woman said. "An emergency came up and he had to leave early for the day. Now, onto class."

She began writing on the board and Shizuo just knew Minagawa had left because of Izaya, and it infuriated him. Still, he tried to focus on taking notes, but despite himself kept staring at Izaya. Izaya wasn't paying attention to class either, staring wistfully out the window drumming his slim fingers against the surface of his desk. Shizuo was angry. He looked Izaya up and down until his eyes landed on a bidding bruise at the nape of his neck. Probably Shizuo's work, though, he didn't remember catching Izaya by the neck. Still, it was a nasty bruise. As if he could sense Shizuo's stare Izaya glanced behind him, locking eyes for a moment before pulling his lips into a tight frown and raising his hand to cover the bruise before staring back out the window. Shizuo's eyebrow twitched.

The rest of the day played out uneventfully, the clock ticking by as class droned on and on. Still he watched Izaya, expecting the other boy to chase off another teacher on a whim, but he hadn't moved so much as an inch since their brief eye contact. Shizuo just wanted this day to be over, he was too irritated to pay attention to their lesson.

Finally, finally the last bell rang, and their classmates were packing up as their teacher erased the chalk board, he glanced at Izaya bit he was already out the door before anyone else. Shizuo figured that was dor the best, and went about his business packing up as Shinra came to stand by his side, looking around before bringing his full attention to Shizuo. "Did Izaya already leave?" he asked. Shizuo merely grumbled.

"Why are you asking me?" he said, slipping his book bang over his shoulder as he stood up from his seat.

"You were watching him all throughout class!" Shinra laughed. "I figured you'd know."

The embarrassment on his face was clear as day before he let out a growl. "...He left."

"Aw, too bad." Shinra said disappointed. "I was curious who this 'Minami-san' was that got Minagawa-sensei so frazzled."

"It's probably best we don't know." Kadota said from behind them. "Getting mixed up in Izaya's business is a bad idea."

He had a apoint, and Shizuo didn't want to spend anymore time with Izaya than necessary, so as far as he was concerned, he was better off gone.

As they made their way to the front gate Shizuo got an odd feeling in his stomach, unable to pinpoint the unease he felt but something in his gut told him Izaya was the cause. When they passed the gate he suddenly stopped in his tracks, going unnoticed by Shinra and Kadota as they spoke happiky about this an that. He glanced back to the school, scanning his eyes over the building until they landed on a figure standing on the roof. School was out, there was no reason for anyone to be up there, and the pit in his stomach deepened as he frowned. He turned to look at his friends before waving to get their attention. "Hey." he said. "I uh, forgot something. Go on without me."

"You sure Shizuo?" Kadota asked, the slightest bit of concern in his eyes.

"Yeah, its fine." he replied, turning on his heel and walking back to the schools main doors, quickly walking inside amd walking the mostly empty halls as most had already left for home or club activities. He arrived at the stairwell, swallowing the lump in his throat and began to climb, passing each floor until finally reaching the roof. He was about to open the door when he heard it.

"Hey, don't do it, please."

Izaya, definitely. He opened the door a crack, peering out to find out what was going on. He saw Izaya, his skirt fluttering in the wind and in front of him a girl, standing over the safety railing and Shizuo's heart sank. He recognized the girl from his class, but her name was lost to him.

"Orihara-kun.." she said in a shaky voice, turning towards him with tears in her eyes. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me." Izaya replied, fists clenching.

"...I really thought he might be the one." She sobbed. "You've never been in love, you decline everyone who asks you, so how could you understand my feelings?"

"Is he really worth it? Taking your own life." Izaya scoffed. Shizuo listened for more.

"He was the one, then he told me he was done with me. How could I go on after that?" she said, face stained with tears.

"For gods sake please, are you serious!?" Izaya yelled suddenly, startling both Shizuo and the girl.

"Sonoha-chan you think one guy is worth throwing everything away over? Your family, your friends, your future, gone. Just because of one guy?" Izaya's aggressive tone was confusing, he was always so sharp and passive, yet now he seemed genuinely angry.

"You're upset that you can't have what you wanted, you're lucky you've never been robbed of anything." Izaya said coldly. The girl just stared at him, a loss for words. "Get off the edge."

The girl did as told, climbing back over the railing as he braids swayed in the wind. "Orihara-kun I..." she said, sniffling. "What do I do now?"

"Move on." Izaya said. "Forget about him, and move on."

Tears rolled down her cheeks, nodding her head as she leaned down to put her shoes back on. "Thank you, Orihara-kun. I'll....I feel better. Thank you." She lifted her head up to smile, tears still visible in her eyes even as she walked past him and towards Shizuo. He panicked, pressed himself against the wall and the door as it opened, hiding behind it as the girl passed and made her way down the stairs, going completely unnoticed. He waited as the door slowly closed, expecting Izaya to follow soon after, but he never came. Shizuo opened the door a crack once more, peaking out to find Izaya standing still as a statue in the same spot, and then he noticed his shoes. Izaya wasn't wearing them, they sat neatly beside him as he stared out over the city, and Shizuo was even more confused. He didn't know what to do, instead choosing to grab his bag and practically sprint back down stairs.

_What the hell was all that?_

**Author's Note:**

> im an idiot who cant go 5 minutes without starting a new fic whoops


End file.
